Closing Time
by maxxamiam
Summary: My take on what happens after "Friends With Benefits". Jamie and Dylan are finally a formulated couple. Will their relationship be fine when crazy exes return?


**It's hard to be friends with benefits, because there are usually feelings that aren't just physical. They were both glad when they could finally stop denying the attraction between each other.**

**Closing Time**

**_(Friends With Benefits II)_  
**

_The sequel to "Friends With Benefits"_

_(My take on what happens after "Friends With Benefits")_

* * *

_(Resumes right after they begin kissing at the diner)_

They clumsily kissed each other and headed out the door of the diner, ignoring all the strangers who were completely baffled and shocked by their behavior. They stumbled towards Dylan's car. Their mouths finally parted when Dylan had to unlock his car and get in. Jamie was glad she could finally stop having to hold back her true feelings when they had sex, or just out in public. Her hands flew to Dylan's chest. She tried not to distract him while he drove, but she loved the way she could feel his abs while his shirt was still on.

"Your place or my apartment?" Dylan asked, trying to ignore the fact that Jamie was touching him.

"Mine. Mine's closer." She said.

Dylan parked his car, and the newly-formed couple began kissing each other hastily again, only separating so that they could exit the car. They resumed their kissing once they got out. Jamie opened her eyes to make sure her mom wasn't home. She didn't want to explain to her mother about how they weren't friends with benefits anymore.

"Are you on... birth control?" Dylan asked in a hushed tone.

"You don't have to be so quiet." Jamie chuckled. "Nobody's home. And you think that I'm not, after all the sex we've had? Don't you think I would have been pregnant by now if I wasn't on it?"

"Well, you know... I don't want anything unexpected happening." Dylan said.

Jamie laughed at that one again. She looped her arms around Dylan's neck, and he gently placed his hands on her waist. She kissed him, and he kissed her back. This wasn't just some un-emotional "friends with benefits" sex kiss. It was their _real_ kiss, as a _real_ couple.

She took Dylan's hand and began to drag him into her house, and into her bedroom. He was just so stunned that he could finally call Jamie his girlfriend, and not just some sex-partner of his.

Jamie began pulling at Dylan's tie, and it quickly became loose and fell to the floor. Clothes began piling up on the floor, and shamelessly, too. They weren't afraid of each others' bodies anymore, after all the times they had sex.

Dylan pushed his girlfriend lightly towards the bed, being careful not to be too rough. His hands ran down her bare body, stopping at her right breast. He leaned in to kiss her breast, sucking on her gently.

As he pulled away from the breast he was kissing, he said, "Now that you're my _girlfriend_, can I compliment your body during sex?"

"I'm guessing that's what real couples do." Jamie said, letting out a small laugh.

He let Jamie lie down on the bed, and then he hovered over her, kissing every inch of her skin that he could. He no longer needed Jamie to give him commands of what to do to pleasure her. This relationship _wasn't_ strictly physical anymore. He got to be the boyfriend in control, and pleasure her how he felt he wanted to.

As Dylan kissed her body, Jamie grabbed the blue blanket they used when they first slept together. She covered their bodies with it.

Dylan moved down from Jamie's stomach, and went under the blanket to kiss her lower area. His tongue began to enter her clit, eliciting moans, gasps, and screams from Jamie.

"Oh motherfucking Jesus, don't stop!" Jamie moaned. She clenched the bedsheets as Dylan continued to use his tongue to enter her body.

That night, there was lots of kissing... and other sexual things. (Hehe)

Morning came quickly for the new couple. Dylan woke up first, entangled with Jamie's bare body. He pulled the brunette in closer, loving the feeling of her skin on his. He loved being able to call Jamie his girlfriend.

To wake her up, Dylan ducked under the blanket and kissed Jamie's stomach, and wrapped his arms around her. Jamie wasn't waking up to this, so Dylan began moving up from her stomach, and finally reached the valley between her breasts. He let his mouth do all the work to wake her up.

Jamie's eyes sleepily began to open, and she was about to begin moaning to Dylan's kisses. Instead, she grabbed the hair on Dylan's head and groaned, "Fuck you, asshole."

Dylan retreated himself from Jamie's breasts, and cuddled back into her.

"I thought that would be a sexy way to wake you up, but I guess you're not going to appreciate my effort." Dylan said.

Jamie rolled her eyes, "It's a _great_ way to wake me up, but not at fucking 7 AM, you ass! How can you get up so early when we were having sex for most of the night?"

"I guess I don't need a lot of sleep." Dylan shrugged it off. "Do you wanna go get wasted?"

"At 7 in the morning? No thanks." Jamie groaned, and pulled the blanket back over her body.

"Fine, suit yourself. I'll go get dressed and head out." Dylan said.

"Fuck you. No. Stay." Jamie inaudibly said into her pillow. She realized he couldn't hear her, so she pulled herself up from the pillow. "It's so fucking weird to be sleeping naked in your own bed, unless you have a guy with you, so stay, you douche."

"No! You'll just have to get up with me then. How about instead of getting wasted, I'll cook you breakfast?" Dylan offered.

"Fine, I'll settle for breakfast. It better not taste like shit." Jamie said, shaking her head. "Can you hand me my clothes?"

"Give me a second." Dylan said.

Dylan slipped on his boxers, and then a pair of sweatpants he had left here from a while ago (a previous time they had sex). He then opened Jamie's closet and tossed her the first bra and the first pair of panties that he found in there. He tossed her a loose shirt and a pair of shorts along with that.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth." Dylan announced.

"I'll just go freshen myself up. I look like shit after last night." Jamie shook her head.

"I think you look great." Dylan grinned. "Since we can say our feelings now, I thought it would be appropriate to say that..."

Jamie smiled at him as she hooked her bra back on with ease. She slipped on the rest of her outfit and headed into one of the bathrooms. Dylan headed to the other one, where he quickly brushed his teeth. After he finished, he began cooking himself breakfast. He was so glad it was the weekend. Now he had a free weekend to just relax and spend time with Jamie.

Once Jamie had finished freshening herself up, she joined Dylan in the kitchen.

"Hey there." Dylan greeted. He turned around from the stove and placed his hands on Jamie's waist. "How do you like your eggs?" He asked.

Jamie smiled at him and looped her arms around his neck. "Surprise me," she said.

"That I can do." Dylan said as he smiled back at her and closed the distance between their lips. He pulled Jamie's body in to deepen the kiss.

"Crap..." Jamie mumbled into the kiss. She pulled back from his lips.

"What?" Dylan asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Jamie laughed a bit at Dylan's concern. She shook her head and said, "I need to go call my mom back. I missed her call this morning. I'll be right back, I promise."

"I'll be right here." Dylan said as he winked at her, causing her to smile.

Jamie went off to call her mom, and Dylan continued to cook breakfast.

"_Closing time__-_" Dylan began to sing, but he was cut off from his song when the doorbell rang.

"Dylan, can you get that?" Jamie asked from the other room.

"Yeah!" Dylan called back to her.

He turned the stove off and went to open the door. Maybe it was Jamie's mom or something. But of course... it wasn't. When he opened the door, he saw something he wasn't expecting. _Someone_ he was never expecting to see again in his entire life.

"Kayla?" Dylan's eyes widened. "What the fuck are you doing in New York?"


End file.
